The Bad Jellyfish
The Bad Jellyfish Bk.1-F-Stop Prolouge I going to tell you a story… This isn’t about jellyfish… This is a matter of life and death… This is the story of a child… a child that for years has been scared… This child once had a brilliant bright life… until the day they brought him to work… of course he made a mistake… just one little mistake… But what if everything was fake...? a nightmare perhaps... Who am I you may ask...? And what do I have to do with the story...? That question will forever remain unanswered... Back to the story... this child has been suffering from depression and hallucinations. But now he awakes to restart the moment... When he awoke from his terrible long nightmare, he sees a ghost town. He's 25 now, he is hungry, missing wife, no children, lives alone, sobbing to escape away... He is quite a sad man... almost too sad... I can't stand him... He was called to work, everyone is missing because of the "rumors" that linger about this horrible place awaits you. You, as the 25 year old child all grown up, has accepted the case and will venture through the science orifice. You will find what exactly is causing all of this dread from exploring the truth, room to room. If you wanna escape… you must do as I say Go now... It's your story now… Ch.1-Android Hardware Ch.2-Atmosphere Smell Ch.3-Combine Harvest Ch.4-Your not supposed to be here Ch.5-Inbound Chamber Ch.6-Escape Array Ch.7-Negative Pressure Ch.8-Sand Trap Ch.9-Android Hell Ch.10-Party Escort 20 pages each=200 pages total The Bad Jellyfish Bk.2-Room ONE 250 pages total Ch.1-Courtesy Wonders(1-19) Ch.2-Technical Difficulties(20-39) Ch.3-Friendly Faith(40-59) Ch.4-Love is Construct(60-79) Ch.5-Hard Sunshine(80-99) Ch.6-Accent Beyond(100-119) Ch.7-Robot Story(120-140) Ch.8-Ghost Daughter(141-160) Ch.9-Bring your daughter to work day(161-180) Ch.10-The Reunion(181-200) Ch.11-Franken Test(201-218) Ch.12-Space Phase(219-229) Ch.13-Sweet Home(230-244) Epilogue-Their coming to get you(245-250) Sources-Fnac wiki,Fnaf wiki,Portal arg, Potatofoolsday arg,Portal wiki, ' ' Ideas=Slender Man wiki The Walking Dead wiki The Last of Us wiki Minecraft story mode wiki Tales From teh borderlands wiki Batman:The telltale series Paranormal The Forest:Survior wiki Decay:the mare Outlast wiki Little Nightmares The Lost Crown State of Decay Dead Space wiki Until Dawn wiki Daylight Layers of Fear White Night Alien Isolation wiki Soma wiki Welcome to the game wiki The Park wiki Rule of Rose Calling Alan Wake Black Rose The Town of Light Amensia wiki Home sweet home wiki The brookhaven Experiment The cursed forest Araya Detention game Perception game Conarium Her Story ' ' What to do 1.Change Tumbnails 2.Get Images/Videos out of google photos 3.Glados voice lines Today was the day to wake up “Good morning,You have been here for 25 days.In this performance you will be doing exercise,frist of all look up(I looked up) Good.Second look down(I look down),Good,That completes the test.But now let’s take it to level 2,Go to the painting in the right corner.There was a plant in a pot,a tv station,a microwave,a bed,and there was the picutre.The Picture looked like a beach setting in a tropical island “This is art,If you feel mentally ill then stop staring at it”Then after that I went to bed.Rise and shine,Now that you have been your asleep.No one can see you or see or,Your at the wrong place in the wrong time.So wake up and can see the future. ' ' A vision was going on in my head and then after that the buzzing sound came on “Good morning,you have been here for *infinity* This informs that the subject that we have a policy to think about how you can survive now Good Luck” So I guess im on my own,now how Im I gonna get out of here. Suddenly I heard some sounds “Hello,anyone there” I heard the sound coming from the door,so I opened it,There was a manikin there.“Ha I AH,Oh my god what happened to you,I mean your fine that’s more important” Before I said something the speaker came on “All electricly has been shut down,please perpare for emrgency evacuation” The maniken was shocked of fear “Stay clam,don’t more Im gonna get us out of here.Most People are sleepy so many times but right now you sleep for almost more than a centuries!I was gonna say something but then the buzzing sound came and things were moving back and forth,back and forth,then it crashed into the wall where the destroyed tests were.”There we go,their are the tests that can lead to a tests.wait!I Got an Idea,I have a walky talky that can communicate on me,so you can heard some tips if you need help.So go jump into the tests and try to be carefull,Here I go(Weeee).The glass breaks from the test and and I arrive there”Good Luck he says” Before I said something the speakers came on “Hello and agian welcome to the F-Stop center facility,we are currently expereicing some technical difficulties due to an apocalyptic side beyond your control.However the recorded messages we made has a support to follow the rules and can finish testing.So go on now ,let the testing begin.I saw a lot of grass in some tests and luckly it’s lick before but old and just overgrowth.”If your governed manner of loving nature,Is not good for your body either refuse to require the androids to help out or have a law from the robotics to share the right of paperwork.I Saw the bow and arrow right over into the holder,then suddenly once I picked the bow and arrow the ground fell but luckily there are water everywhere.Then the walky talky was spoke“Hey are you alright,are you alive,well try to find an exit”.I saw a sign saying go right and then I found some graffiti which looked like murals,there was some graph walls,a cat,a picture of her,A coaster ride,and a jazz tone.Luckily there was a door to lead me into a computer room there and I saw some pictures of a turret and some sort of broken turret.There was a corridor and I launched a arrow into the button and a bridge came a lead me to the elevator,then a found another voice message “This next tst is dangerous,to help you with this I will deploy smooth jazz.Before ending the test I saw some cans,water cans,and a computer that had a picture of cats,a box,and some hands.The next test had water and swimming was hard but found the exit,then the next test had a panel which launched me the some rooms and exited to the exit.The next test had nothing but then the same manniukin was found “We will atempt to put jazz music for this test said the speaker then the mannicahn spoke “Okay then let me be clear I gonna help you for this part,I saw turrets broken but then this kind of turret was lonely he was saying things like take me with you,don’t make lemonade,it won’t be enough,remeber her,don’t forgot,She’s still here all of this was annoying so I threw the turret into the crusher.Then saw some tubes with some gratti saying go to,the manniken says that we should go so we do.There was a path like the one I remeber and some broken stairs then their was this breaker room which the annocuner said to a code which was 5,33,41,18 the code lead me to the room of her “There she is,who knew that the project of her was a mistake so I guess their’s the exit he said,We better get out of here she might get ready to wake up so all see you into a different chamber. I jump into the vent and it went really fast.It then lead me to the incinerator of the facility before I asked something the speaker came on,it might take a while to wake up her but i’ll wait.The Incinerator had a telport button the same on a used and saw a view of nothing bt walls.There were some gratti saying I want life without pain and too many variables.It was wierd but I found the next test which had lazers so I found a glass cube and leads to a button to activate the exit.I heard the voice of a differnet manniken which might lead me to complete the test “Sorry about the mess,the deadly lasers have a subject that might lead to more tests”.Another room had lazers and repeated the problem and I found another den which had more gratti it said words like the eyes lie,the picture of a cake,and a development of her.Then the next test had a moving platform which seemed easy to follow “Did you know that people are guility were theirhorn,Im sorry I don’t know what wne off” she said,then another room of faith plates to move across and there was poision water there with some trash then I found another den filled with gratti and also had a hoop,there was a a drawing of a forks and knives then another drawing of a bow and arrow.The next test seemed the wall of filled with glass “This test does require some explantion but it seemes like knocking people hats off and something about a Jelly and a fish under the sea”.The next test had some sort of blue platform to walk on which did not break and then their was a den of gratti which had a picture of laptops,A parking lot from the F stop bulding,broken hotel center,and a graph of math problems.The next test had a building of a window with a comouter and there was the manniken “Hey it’s me,I found you.I found some red birds in the nest here and the point of coming here is that oh no AAAHHH Bird get away from me! He said That was weird but I had to continue,then I founded a repair room filled with broken turrets and they said “Hey Dolly!,I can’t see a thing,what just happened.Is this a jailbreak thing or something”.The repair room led by to the next room filled with turrets and then their was a den with gratti with a exit sign so I teleported to the room without them noticing.It showed some turrets doing a opera dance then the den had some math pictures,a sign saying the lives are in our hands,a airballon,a ballon,a phone,a sign saying she’s watching,a sign saying don’t hope it,and a sign saying do not trust anyone.The door led to a complex entrance “Hey! How’s it going! I talked my way onto the today,jung hang in there for some time he said” but the windows were blocked a wood “I have a surpise waiting for you in a while so the only hint is that it’s someone that’s a jolly good rookie she said” and I cant see anything then a gratti sounded some pictures-A picture looked a swamp with a bat,a pizza place,grassy room,and a broken turret.The next room was filled with no lights and then the lights went on with some sort of cube with hearts “Oh Come on,It’s awful to be surpised by something horribule,maybe if we call your parents or something she said?This test wasn’t even a test it was a den filled with pipes,wires,and pictures which looked like a grass room,broken stairs,grassy stairs,and a broken chamber but luckly I finished the chamber "I've got a surprise for you after this next test. Not a fake, tragic surprise like last time. A real surprise, with tragic consequences. And real confetti this time. The good stuff. Our last bag. Part of me's going to miss it, I guess-but at the end of the day it was just taking up space”The Test looked normal but then the lights out “What’s going on,who turned off the lights?”she said I found a secert hole pop out and so I entered it and ran to the exit and thinking I attempt another test I need to return back.The exit lead me to some broken turrets,a tube with cubes.”Okay,Don’t Move!I got a flashlight to see in the place,you know the old caretaker of the place was so crazy that the robots were so priceless and that the memory of someone was taken over for a incident he said”.The next room had a turret redemption line showing them test "Here's an interesting story. You might like this. I almost got a job down here in Manufacturing. But, uh, guess who the foreman went with? Only an exact duplicate of himself. Nepotism. Ended up giving me the WORST possible job” Then after the seeing what’s over there I found a bring your daughter to work day fair,Man that did not go that well he said”.In the bring your daughter to work day fair their were some stations of kid creations “Their are about forty potatos,a baking soda volcano,and some sort of experiment about well that’s pretty hard to guess what it is he said”.Then their was some sort of door which lead to the room for her,then the door fell down “I honestly,Truly didn’t think you’d fall for that,In face I’d known you will be captured by me so let’s get to business she said” then suddenly she was corrupting into a octopus again.I got my bow and arrow plus my teleport button is getting ready,but then I was trapped inside a cubed wall “You may think im using this software wrong but im acctually using it right for manual because Ive trapped you in this mess but I shouldn’t destroy you since I got a better idea.You remember your friend the stupid manniken,well I belive he can get a little change she said”.I was wondering what then out of no where the vent came with a manniken and turned him into part of the teleport button.”Ever since you vaporized me im gonna porve to you that im better than you and Im your worst nighmare she said” Then the cubed wall came down to pieces and fell down. ' ' I was falling and falling which was creepy them heard the voice of the manniken “Since we have failed are mission we might be going somewhere the crystal mine is probably were we are going and we need to rise up and find a way to escape the facility which right now we should be carefull by crashing.Then there were careboard cutes then I landed in the water leak then suddnely my teleport button was missing and my bow and arrow.So I decided to move around and found some codes on the walls and then I found a lever which opened a huge gate and had a door to open after opening it I found some spheres with some water and found a room filled with blue prints they had a blueprint of a ship which said something about being in ohio and it saying something about CA-148 ship which it also included some boxes filled with cogs for the ship then saw some other blueprints about robots ' ' https://theportalwiki.com/wiki/Core_voice_lines#Portal ' ' https://theportalwiki.com/wiki/Wheatley_voice_lines#Test_Chamber_09 ' ' https://theportalwiki.com/wiki/Portal_2_Chapter_5_Neurotoxin_Generator ' ' https://theportalwiki.com/wiki/Portal_Stories:_Mel_Tram_Ride ' ' http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/PotatoFoolsDay_ARG ' ' https://theportalwiki.com/wiki/GLaDOS_voice_lines#Unused_lines.2Falternate_delivery ' ' http://cecilspeaks.tumblr.com/page/9 ' ' Ideas http://the-desolate-hope.wikia.com/wiki/Alphus%27s_dialogue_lines ' ' http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Locations https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TIkS4PScEg Category:Playlists